


the only place worth being

by luftballons99



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/pseuds/luftballons99
Summary: It’s always been Makoto. Haruka can’t know which was the smile that did it; which brush of their hands or word of affirmation made him realize. He can’t point to one moment and say, "Right here, that’s when I knew." It was all of Makoto, all at once and over a lifetime.Haruka and Makoto move into an apartment together in Tokyo.





	the only place worth being

Conversation with: [Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Makoto, Kou Matsuoka, and Me]

 

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:38) HARU-CHAN!! MAKO-CHAN!! GOOD LUCK WITH FINDING AN APARTMENT TODAY!!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:39) Nagisa-kun, caps lock.

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:39) I SHOUT BECAUSE I CARE REI-CHAN

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:40) If only you’d care about proper spelling…

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:42) IF ONLY YOU’D CARE ABOUT OUR SWEET LITTLE MAKO-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN SPREADING THEIR WINGS AND FLYING OUT INTO THE WORLD ON THEIR OWN

  
**Nagisa Hazuki** (9:42) they grow up so faaaaast ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:42) Of course I care!

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:43) I was about to inform them sincerely and grammatically that I was proud to call them my teammates and that I wish them luck on this important new chapter in their lives!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:43) “sincerely and grammatically” lololol

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:43) my love for my friends will not be bound by the laws of grammar!!!!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:44) Anarchy! ┬──┬◡ﾉ(°□°ﾉ)

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:45) Stop bickering like an old married couple already!! This is supposed to be a tender moment

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:45) Geez, you guys are worse than Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai sometimes

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:46) An old married couole?? Nagisa-kun and I???

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:46) Our relationsjop is notving of the sort I assurw you

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:46) rei-chan you’re literally not helping;;;;

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:47) BUT ANYWAY nobody behaves more like an old married couple than haru-chan and mako-chan and that’s a FACT

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:47) they’ve known each other for like a million years and now they’re even moving in together in another town

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:47) they’re LITERALLY going out to pasture! TOGETHER!!!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:48) Hmm I guess you’re right…

 

 **Makoto** (9:50) You guys know Haru and I are in this chat too, right? (￣︶￣;)

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:50) GAH!! MAKO-CHAN’S HERE, EVERYONE INITIATE PROTOCOL 25-7

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:50) What does that mean??

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:51) Initiating!

 

 **Makoto** (9:51) …? (￣︶￣;)ゞ

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:51) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:52) [ image]

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:52) [  image]

 

 **Makoto** (9:52) ...Is “protocol 25-7” to distract me with cat pictures?

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:53) …...is it working

 

 **Makoto** (9:53) Um

 

 **Makoto** (9:53) Yeah, a little bit! (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:54) GREAT

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:54) excellent work, agent ryugazaki!! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و ☆

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:54) Likewise, Agent Hazuki! Another successful mission! (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:55) Man you guys are such DORKS

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:55) I take back what I said before, you guys are the annoying newlyweds

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:55) Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are the old married couple. Case closed.

 

 **Makoto** (9:56) Again, we can both read this…

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:56) yeah but haru-chan never uses his phone and you never get angry sooooo (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

 

 **Makoto** (9:56) Oh brother…

 

 **Me** (9:56) Im here

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (9:57) HARU-CHAN!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (9:57) Haruka-senpai!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (9:57) Are you excited about finding an apartment?

 

 **Me** (9:58) Yeah

 

 **Me** (9:58) Makoto

 

 **Me** (9:58) Lets go

 

 **Makoto** (9:58) Okay Haru! Do you have everything?

 

 **Me** (9:59) Yes

 

 **Makoto** (9:59) Phone charger? (　◠ ◡ ◠　)

 

 **Me** (10:02) Yes

 

 **Makoto** (10:02) You had to go look for it just now didn’t you? (　◠ ◡ ◠　)

 

 **Me** (10:03) Lets go were late

 

 **Makoto** (10:03) Whose fault is that!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (10:03) A lover's quarrel...cute….

 

 **Makoto** (10:04) Kou-chan!!;;;

 

 **Makoto** (10:04) Ah, Haru’s here

 

 **Makoto** (10:04) Talk to you guys soon!!! Miss you already!!! (❁´ω`❁)

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (10:05) byeee mako-chan, haru-chanヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ ♡

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (10:05) Goodbye! Let us know how it goes!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (10:07) Geezer husbands reunited...All is right with the world (*´꒳`*)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apartment-hunting is exhausting and annoying and means you have to use words like _lease_ and _square footage_ and Haruka is stuck between being completely numb to the process and being utterly overwhelmed by it. He lets Makoto do most of the talking, hanging back while his best friend smiles and nods and asks the landlords questions that prove Haruka’s assumption that Makoto’s definitely put more thought into this than he has.

Haruka doesn’t understand why this has to be so complicated. His dream apartment consists of exactly three elements:

  1. A bath.
  2. A pool either in the building or within walking distance.
  3. Makoto.



Everything else is just details and Haruka is a simple man. He doesn’t need an abundance of natural light or hardwood floors or a view of the park; just water and Makoto.

The setting sun is already soaking Tokyo in orange light by the time they’ve finally found a place. It has a bath, but the place is small and dusty and almost concerningly cheap, with cobwebs in the corners and a towel rack on the bathroom wall that breaks off the first time Makoto bumps against it by accident. He panics, frantically pressing it back against the bleached marks on the wall where it used to be attached as if he could just stick it back on. Haruka calms him down by tugging him out of the bathroom by the sleeve of his shirt and promising to fix it tomorrow. He doesn’t know the first thing about fixing towel racks, but his vow makes the stressed out look on Makoto’s face dissipate, so for now he doesn’t worry about his lack of practical skill too much.

What the apartment lacks in glitz it makes up for in location: there is, in fact, a public pool around the corner, and a train station with a shopping center a few blocks away. They set their bags down in their respective rooms, Makoto politely forcing Haruka to take the slightly bigger one, as if Haruka even remotely cares.

They clean, spiderwebs wrapping around the ends of their broomsticks like gray cotton candy and dust itching their noses. It reminds Haruka of when they first fixed up the Iwatobi High swimming pool in their second year; specifically how his back and knees ached from kneeling and pulling weeds from in between the cracks in the concrete for so long. When he mentions that to Makoto, he laughs, tugging his dust mask down so Haruka can see that heartbreaking smile of his, and says that suddenly this doesn’t feel as daunting. Haruka agrees.

They eat takeout on the kitchen floor for dinner and at some point Makoto reaches over to brush a grain of rice from the corner of Haruka’s mouth with his thumb, the warm tips of his fingers grazing his jaw, and suddenly Haruka isn’t indifferent to this city, this apartment, this kitchen at all. He couldn’t be numb to this if he tried.

“Oh,” Makoto says, his mother hen instincts surprising even himself, and pulls his hand back with a timid blush and a giggle that look awkward on someone as big and broad-shouldered as him. Haruka feels bubbly heat rush to the tips of his ears and his heart pinch in his chest. “Sorry, Haru-chan.”

The instinctive _drop the ‘chan’_ sits heavy on the tip of his tongue, but somehow he can’t force it out. Makoto keeps smiling at him over his plastic container of miso soup, warm green eyes twinkling in the orange evening light, seemingly delighted to be sitting criss-cross on a grimy kitchen floor. _Their_ grimy kitchen floor. For the sake of his health, Haruka wrenches his gaze down to his styrofoam box of mackerel and says, “It’s fine.”

And it _is_ different, he realizes. Makoto is still Makoto, lumbering and awkward and unbearably lovely, but he’s sitting in the unfamiliar apartment they now have a lease on; the one they’ll share for four years, at _least_.

While they stick their leftovers in the empty fridge, Tokyo is making up for the sun’s absence by lighting up its streets and buildings in bright reds and yellows to a degree that Iwatobi never even managed during holidays or festivals. Haruka presses his forehead to the cloudy glass of their living room window while Makoto rummages through his bags for the inflatable mattress they’ll be sleeping on tonight, staring down at the bright cars and laughing people below. The moving city lights catch in the window glass and bounce off the skin of Haruka’s fingers when he touches them to it.

“The movers should be here with the rest of our stuff tomorrow,” he hears Makoto say.

Haruka glances up to Makoto’s faint reflection in the window. He’s hunched over and still elbow-deep in one of his bags in search of their inflatable mattress. It looks like he’s floating in the colorful night air like this, the width of his shoulders spanning the distance between buildings, his gentle, reliable presence enveloping the city like a familiar embrace.

 

They inflate the mattress in the middle of the living room and dress it with Makoto’s sheets, clean and green and butter-soft. The only division between them when they lie down are their separate blankets, but they don’t do much to shield Haruka from the warmth radiating from Makoto’s back and soaking into his. If Haruka scooched backwards just a little; if he just shifted by a fraction of an inch, their backs would be flush together. He swallows at the thought, his heart racing like it does when he steps up onto the starting block during a relay, like he’s on the precipice of something life-changing; like he needs to move. He closes his eyes, matching his breathing to Makoto’s, memories from the past day passing behind his eyelids in a dizzy haze in an attempt to distract him.

It’s not really new; sleeping together. Haruka doesn’t even remember their first sleepover, it was so long ago and there have been so many. When you know someone like Haruka knows Makoto, like Makoto knows Haruka; when you know them well enough to pick food out of their lunch without asking, to recognize immediately when they’re wearing a new shirt without being told, to be able to pull them out of the bath every morning without thinking about how weird that must seem to others, sleeping together is relatively unremarkable.

Or, at least, it has been until now.

“Haru?” Makoto says, voice clear and quiet in the unfamiliar not-quite-darkness of the room; even with the blinds drawn, city lights and sounds creep in through the cracks. Iwatobi was always quiet at night, but if Haruka concentrated, sometimes he’d hear lulling waves licking up the sandy beach. He misses it, but he realizes that now he gets to hear Makoto’s relaxed breaths next to him and decides it’s a fair trade. “Are you awake?”

Haruka considers rolling over to face him to reply, but the thought alone makes his breath come shorter, his face practically glowing red in the dark. Since he can’t reach into his chest and still his beating heart, he grips the front of his shirt tight in one hand instead.

“Yeah,” Haruka answers, keeping his voice level. He takes a deep breath that he instantly regrets - the sheets smell like Makoto’s house - like _Makoto_ \- and he doesn’t understand how something so familiar can be so overpowering.

Makoto chuckles and Haruka can _feel_ it, all tingly and warm under his skin.

“This is kind of like when we were kids, huh?” Makoto muses fondly. Haruka knows they’re both flashing back to the sleepovers they used to have; the nights they spent curled up on Makoto’s floor with overhead sheets spanning the space between lamps and couches as they flipped through the glossy pages of a story book. The whispered giggles they made sure Makoto’s parents wouldn’t hear. The secrets they shared and the ones Haru wanted to, but never could.

The memories are warm and hazy like childhood summers. Haruka recalls faint impressions more than anything else; he doesn’t remember what horror movie he and Makoto watched when they were five, but if he concentrates he can still feel the weight of Makoto’s hand in his afterwards when they were both too scared to let go. He blushes at the memories, at how it felt to fall asleep holding Makoto’s hand, and curls his fingers further into his shirt.

“It’s not,” he says lowly. “It’s different now.”

Because sleeping together in the first place means something else now than it did when they were three, five, eight.

Because holding Makoto’s hand would mean something else if he did it tonight.

Haruka feels Makoto roll onto his other side, his back brushing hard against Haruka’s in the process, and Haruka lets out a shuddering breath. Makoto is so close, so warm. The inflatable mattress dips under the weight of his elbow as he asks, “Haru? Are you okay?”

Haruka chances a hesitant look over his shoulder and Makoto is right there, backlit by yellow slants of light peeking through their blinds, soft eyes softer from sleepiness and brown hair sticking up on one side from being flattened against his pillow. And Haruka, for better or for worse, can’t look away again, not when Makoto is staring at him like that. Like he’d do anything to ease Haruka’s worries that he somehow knows are there despite Haruka never saying a word.

Haruka rolls onto his back, his limbs stiff and heat buzzing restlessly under his skin. He has to look up at Makoto like this and is suddenly plagued by an itch he doesn’t know how to soothe.

“Are you homesick?” Makoto asks sympathetically, lowering himself against the mattress so he’s lying on his side, facing Haruka, his bent elbow pillowing his head. Without meaning to, Haruka mirrors his position, resting his hand on the stretch of soft sheets between them. He isn’t sure whether he means it as an invitation or not, or what he would even do if Makoto accepted it.

Haruka considers his question. “No,” he says after a quiet moment of looking into Makoto’s eyes, summer-green and like home in and of themselves. He misses Iwatobi, but if he went back right now, he’d miss Makoto more.

Makoto looks a little surprised, soft lashes blinking slow, and seems to scoot a little closer. They’re breathing the same air, minty from brushing their teeth earlier in their tiny bathroom. Makoto kept accidentally bumping his elbow against Haruka’s and apologizing profusely and Haruka didn’t know how to tell him that he liked it; that there was no one else he would rather share such a tight space with; that Makoto could let his arm linger, if he wanted.

“Then…?” Makoto trails off, waiting for Haruka to fill in the blanks.

Haruka squirms a little, glancing off to the side and intently studying a long, spidery crack in the ceiling. Makoto usually understands what Haruka is feeling just from the look on his face or the timber of his voice, but after their fight at the festival that smothering summer night in their senior year, he realized that some things just have to be said, no matter how vulnerable the words make you. He closes his eyes.

They’re quiet for a long moment, just breathing, and the nervousness eventually ebbs away like the tide. Makoto has always done that for Haruka; has always calmed him down, just by being there. Time slows and makes it easier to capture the moments with him; the effortless conversations, the gentle smiles, the knuckles brushing against his as they walk along the beach. It’s not a race with Makoto. It’s not about running out the clock - or outswimming it. It’s about just being in the same space together; it’s about being.

“Makoto,” Haruka says suddenly, brave enough to look back at his best friend’s face. He’s been watching Haruka this whole time, by the looks of it, as if he could do it for hours and never want to stop. Haruka doesn’t usually love being put in the spotlight, but Makoto’s attention has always felt comfortable; necessary, even. He hadn’t realized that until middle school, when Kisumi started hanging all over him like that. He knows it’s immature, but the thought still makes his skin crawl.

“Haru?” Makoto returns, green eyes alert.

Haruka sighs gently through his nose and finds Makoto’s hand under his blanket. Makoto’s palm is a little sweaty, but Haruka doesn’t mind, wrapping his fingers around him tight. It almost makes his hand cramp; Makoto’s is much broader than his, his fingers long and sturdy and his palm wide. Still, Haruka doesn’t dream of letting go and feels warmth pool in his cheeks when Makoto laces their fingers together as if on instinct.

“It’s different now,” he repeats meaningfully, hoping to god that Makoto will get it. He feels his face burn even more but resists the urge to look away, keeping his vulnerable gaze fixed on Makoto. “Right?”

It takes Makoto a moment of blank staring to catch on and however many seconds pass, they feel like the longest of Haruka’s life. His grip on Makoto’s hand tightens and his face twists uncomfortably. What if he’s been misreading this? What if he doesn’t know Makoto quite as intimately as he thought he did? He hates himself a little for having doubts like this - he’s only ever doubted Makoto once before, and it ended up meaning nothing - but he can’t help but let his mind race with worst-case scenarios.

Because as much as being with Makoto calms him; soothes wounds he doesn’t know he has and eases worries before they form, Makoto also makes him _feel_. He feels the most when he’s with Makoto, for better or for worse. He wants to believe it’s for better.

“Oh,” Makoto breathes then, expression loosening as realization dawns on him. Haruka holds his breath, looking at him almost desperately. _Say something, Makoto._

Makoto says nothing but his expression is _loud_ , cheeks emergency-red and mouth gaping.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he repeats, each utterance punctuated with a squeeze to Haruka’s hand, like tightening a belt. His broad body goes stiff as a board. Haruka would take comfort in the fact that Makoto is just as much of a mess as he is when it comes to this sort of thing if he wasn’t preoccupied trying to keep himself from going into septic shock.

“Um, oh, uh,” Makoto continues, a record needle caught in the same vinyl groove; a radio with a crooked antenna. It’s maddening and Haruka is getting impatient and worried, his heart pumping so fast and so hard that every beat feels like an inside-out punch to the chest. He huffs and glances off to the side, away from Makoto’s malfunctioning face and up to that increasingly familiar crack in the ceiling.

“It’s always been you, Makoto,” he says before he can think better of it, needing to get the words out while his mind is still playing catch-up to his heart. His eyes sting suddenly, like he’s opened them under water, and his breathing stops to match. _Always._

“Oh oh oh oh oh oh,” Makoto blurts, voice high and strained, and Haruka half expects his head to start smoking like an overworked engine. Haruka panics.

“ _Well_?” he demands, voice shaking, just before Makoto’s hand slips out of his to cup the angle of his jaw, and he doesn’t get the chance to say anything else.

He’s thought about kissing Makoto before. _Of course_ he’s thought about kissing Makoto before. He wouldn’t be surprised if their new landlady has thought about kissing Makoto before, and they only met her today. Haruka, meanwhile, has close to two decades of missed opportunities to amend in his daydreams, like the time Makoto scraped his knee on the playground and Haruka wanted to kiss it better, but didn’t, or the time Makoto said _I love swimming and I love you_ after they jumped in the pool fully-clothed and Haruka decided he’d be okay with the taste of chlorine if it came from kissing Makoto’s water-soaked lips, but didn’t again. Haruka can’t remember looking at a single one of Makoto’s smiles without thinking, _I want to kiss him_ , or a single frown that Haruka hasn’t wanted to let dissolve in the surely soft pressure of Makoto’s lips.

The real thing, though - It’s everything he imagined and more. It’s diving from the starting block and coming up for air. It’s the echo of a splash in an indoor pool and his cheering teammates’ voices bouncing off the walls. It’s the dewy air clinging to his skin and bubbly laughter underwater. It’s the beach in Iwatobi at sunset on his right, and Makoto’s comforting white-noise voice on his left. It’s everything he loves about swimming and the one thing he couldn’t leave home without.

Makoto’s lips are firm and warm, and he kisses like he swims, sweeping his mouth over Haruka’s again and again and again like his arms during his signature backstroke, strong and smooth. And while Haruka is undoubtedly faster in the water, he feels like he can’t keep up when it comes to kissing. He is no match for Makoto, sinking deeper and deeper underwater with every press of Makoto’s lips until he could happily drown, but just when he lets his eyes fall shut and his jaw relax, Makoto is pulling away, and Haruka is yanked back to the surface so quick he’s convinced he has the bends.

“Ah,” Makoto squeaks, and Haruka, dazed as he is, still feels vaguely concerned that Makoto has been rendered incapable of producing speech and will be limited to these dumbfounded, monosyllabic utterances for the rest of his life before he rushes out, “I’m sorry! That was so sudden, I’m sorry! I should have asked first and it should have been slower and better - I-I’ve planned this before, like, in my head, and I was going to take you out on a date first or at least _ask you out_ on a date first and instead I just - “

Haruka starts registering Makoto’s words about halfway through his monologue, unsure if he is dreaming or not. When Makoto cuts himself off with a miserable, choked noise at the back of his throat, Haruka’s sluggish mind decides it’s probably time to start trying to piece together what Makoto has actually been saying.

“You just,” Makoto starts up again, and _god_ , Haruka loves him, but he really needs to shut up right now so he can concentrate, “You looked like you were panicking and I didn’t want you to jump to conclusions, but I also had no idea what to say, so I thought,” he rambles, pausing briefly to catch his breath, and then he says, “I thought I’d show you how I felt, instead.”

Haruka is silent for a long moment, soaking up the gallons of information he’s just had dumped over his head as he stares at Makoto in wonder. Sweet, beautiful, awkward, _perfect_ Makoto. His Makoto, who’s worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looking down shyly, as if he’s afraid he upset Haruka by kissing him; as if his mouth on Haruka’s isn’t more than ten years overdue.

Haruka reaches out, touches the soft plane of Makoto’s red cheek, feels it warming his fingertips. Makoto looks up, green eyes wide and wreathed with feather-like eyelashes that Haruka gently brushes his thumb against. He’s beautiful, he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful.

“Show me again,” Haruka mumbles, and Makoto looks like he might cry, but ends up smiling instead.

“Okay,” he says, leaning in, “As many times as you want.” Haruka feels himself smile back, and just before their lips touch, Makoto whispers, “As many times as you’ll let me.”

They kiss, and Haruka is no more ready for it than he was the first time, despite the fact that, now, he knew it was coming. He rolls Makoto onto his back, Haruka’s upper body surging over him like a wave crashing home to shore, and Makoto’s arms loop around his neck like a gold medal.

“Love you,” Makoto murmurs against the corner of Haruka’s mouth between kisses, and Haruka, gleefully, thinks, _I know, I know, I know._ “Can’t remember ever not loving you.”

Haruka lets out a breath that sounds suspiciously like a laugh before realigning their mouths and smothering the sound in Makoto’s lips. _Me neither_ , he thinks, running a hand up Makoto’s side.

It’s always been Makoto. Haruka can’t know which was the smile that did it; which brush of their hands or word of affirmation made him realize. He can’t point to one moment and say, _Right here, that’s when I knew_. It was all of Makoto, all at once and over a lifetime.

Makoto’s hand cradles the back of Haruka’s head, fingers sifting through his hair and shooting sparks across his skin like summer fireworks in Iwatobi; like the exhilaration of diving into cold pool water during a relay.

Haruka feels like he could do anything, and so he says, “Love you, too.” Three little words, barely a whisper against Makoto’s cheek, and it took him over a decade to work up the nerve to say them. He squeezes Makoto’s side for emphasis before deciding to say it again - “Love you, too.”

Makoto whispers Haruka’s nickname dreamily, and Haruka doesn’t even care about the “chan” he tacks on at the end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Conversation with: [Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Makoto, Kou Matsuoka, and Me]

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:13)  @Makoto  ,  @Me  How was your first night in the new place??

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:16) Taking your first steps toward adulthood! You must be excited

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:16) rei-chan you sound so Old

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:16) I do not!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:16) USE CONTRACTIONS

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:17) USE YOUR INDOOR TEXTING VOICE

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:17) Rei-kun made a joke!!!!!!!!! Omg!!!!!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:17) This is going in the team scrapbook (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:18) THIS IS SUCH A SPECIAL MOMENT o(╥﹏╥)o

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:18) Guys, please...have a bit more faith in me!!

 

 **Me** (11:20) First night was good

 

 **Me** (11:20) Makotos still asleep

 

 **Me** (11:20) [  image  ]

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:21) WHOA WHOA WHOA WHIAWHAO

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:21) IS MAKO-CHAN SLEEPING ON YOU（＊〇□〇）……！

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:21) Haruka-senpai!!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:22) HHGGHJBKKKHIKL

 

 **Me** (11:23) Yes Makoto is sleeping on me

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:23) oK MY QUESTION WAS MOSTLY RHETORICAL BUT LIKE

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:23) mako-chan is usually such an early riser

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:23) GASP (* O *)

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:23) ….what were you guys up to last night? (=｀ω´=)

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:23) Nagisa-kun!!!

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:24) You shouldn t imply sometjing like that!!!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:24) /chinhands gently

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:24) imply something like what? (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:24) You knwow what I mean!!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:25) hehe you know rei-chan whenever you get nervous your spelling gets real bad!!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:25) it’s cute (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:25) Ngaisakun now is hardl y the tieme

 

 **Me** (11:25) Imply whatever you want

 

 **Me** (11:26) Its probably true

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:26) PROBABLY TRUE (✿☉｡☉)

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:26) Does this mean…?!?!???!??!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:27) guys…i think i might be psychic….

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:27) i called them a married couple and here they are….being married…..

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:27) They’re not Married tho

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:28) my powers…...have awakened….

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:28) Nagisa-kun…

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:28) i am...a wizard….

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:28) Goodness gracious.

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:29) K well Nagisa-kun’s perceived powers of clairvoyance aside;;;

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:29) Haruka-senpai, are you and Makoto-senpai...dating?

 

 **Me** (11:29) Well right now were just lying down

 

 **Me** (11:29) [  image  ]

 

 **Me** (11:30) See?

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:30) Ohhh my gosh!!!!! That’s totally vague but you guys are so cute (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ

 

 **Me** (11:30) (•‾⌣‾•)

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:30) HARU-CHAN JUST USED AN EMOJI!!!!!! o(〒﹏〒)o

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:30) GOU-CHAN PUT THAT IN THE SCRAPBOOK TOO!!!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:31) *KOU AND YES I’M ALREADY ON IT

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:31) *AGREE TO DISAGREE AND THANK YOU

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:31) Well, details aside, I’m happy Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai seem to be, erm...

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:31) gaymarried?

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:31) ...I was going to say adjusting to their new environment well

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:31) oh right yeah!!!

 

 **Me** (11:32) He woke up

 

 **Me** (11:32) Bye for nowjh

 

 **Me** (11:32) Hfvni dc jn

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:32) Haruka-senpai?!

 

 **Me** (11:32) Hey guys, this is Makoto

 

 **Me** (11:32) I guess Haru already filled you in on some things… (;＾◇＾;)ゝ

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:32) MAKO-CHAN DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU NAUGHTY BOY

 

 **Me** (11:32) I’m not a naughty boy!! I’m a good boy!!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:33) yeah well that’s what they all say and then suddenly they’re PREGNANT

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:33) Ok so how many pregnant naughty boys do you know just ballpark

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:33) it just takes one, gou-chan

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:33) ...anyway MAKO-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **Me** (11:33) Uhmm, well…

 

 **Me** (11:33) It’s complicated!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:33) But is it REALLY

 

 **Me** (11:34) I guess...not…

 

 **Makoto** (11:34) I told you

 

 **Makoto** (11:34) Whatever youre thinking is probably true

 

 **Me** (11:34) Haru…;;;

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:35) Please use your own phones, senpai! This is all extremely confusing!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:35) Rei-kun, you’re just dense!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:35) This is all super simple

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:35) And anyway, shouldn’t you and Nagisa-kun be getting ready?! We agreed to meet for training today at noon! Just because we’re on vacation doesn’t mean you get to slack off!! Get your butts to school ASAP or you losers are running suicides!!!

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:35) GAAAHHH !!(ﾉ*ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:35) I’M COMING I’M COMIGNG

 

 **Rei Ryugazaki** (11:35) Agh! On my way!!!;;;

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** (11:36) SEE YOU MAKO-CHAN AND HARUCHAN DONT DO ANYTHING I WOFUDLNT DO BYEYEEE

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (11:36) GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!

 

 **Kou Matsuoka** (2:41) Oh, and about Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai, I just wanted to say… ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

 

 **Me** (2:42) ?

  
  
**Kou Matsuoka** (2:42) FINALLY.

 

 

Haruka smiles to himself and mutters, "Tell me about it," before turning off his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _you're the only one worth seeing_   
>  [the only place worth being](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of3jUuQzH2o)   
>  _the only bed worth sleeping's_   
>  _the one right next to you_
> 
> yup so season 3 started which means ive been dragged back into free! hell. makoharu is my forever ship. i churned most of this out in a single day because i just couldnt wait to finish it and i hope my manic writing spree paid off
> 
> please let me know what you think of this fic, either in the comments or on social media. here are some links!
> 
> [main blog](http://eijier.tumblr.com//)   
>  [art blog](http://luftballons99.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/waldmotel)


End file.
